


Let Them Burn

by aqua31092



Category: 15& (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua31092/pseuds/aqua31092
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime is newly orphaned and kidnapped by a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Jaime

PROLOGUE: JAIME

The scene of my parents death was almost...beautiful. They lay upon their great canopy bed side by side perfectly still. Mother in a white nightgown and father in loose cotton trousers. They had been suffering for a long time now. The horrible plague that had taken hold of half the kingdom had gripped them tightly and refused to let go...no matter how much I begged the gods. Mother’s skin had lost it’s healthy glow and lines of fatigue had appeared on father’s face. The moonlight seemed to erase it all though. Beneath the silvery light they appeared perfect, like fallen stars. Stars that had finally found their peace.

I witnessed all this without so much as a tear. There are times when I questioned whether such apathy made me inhuman. But than I remember how I stumbled out of the lonely house dressed only in a long tunic and tights, and that with every step my heart grew heavier and heavier until the weight of in my chest was almost unbearable.

There was a chill that night as I trudged across the cobbled streets of the city. The moon was bright but not bright enough to erase the monstrous shadows the darkness made. They gave me a terrible fright. Unconsciously, I began to walk faster though I wasn’t certain where I was going. After sometime I finally stopped. My feet were bothering me. Exhausted I slumped against the nearest wall, eyes closed but still alert. Somewhere in the distance I could hear the steady beat of music and loud laughing voices. I did not want to get up. My feet were throbbing angrily, but I had not other choice as my stomach was demanding I feed it. Reluctantly I got to my feet and began to follow the sounds of human life through the twisting alleyways of the city slums. Words could not describe my relief when I finally reached the source of all the noise. 

It was an old house, made of red brick, and rather large for the cramp neighborhood it resided in. A crowd a men were situated at the home’s entrance staring up at the great open windows and balconies above them. I squinted from my place at the very back and saw what drew their eyes. All sorts of beautiful boys and girls waved down at the crowd, their expressions bright, sly, and inviting. In all honesty it felt strange watching them exchange such charged stares. I felt as though I was intruding on some intimate circle of sin. Slowly I began to weave through the gathering of sweaty men.

“Excuse me...” I mumbled, fully aware they could not hear me. I managed to reach the front of the house and spotted a door just to the side. I slipped through, thankfully unseen. No one was on the bottom floor as they were all probably on the upper floors flaunting themselves. 

The room I found myself in(perhaps the parlor) was very well furnished and smelled of flowers. Thick rugs covered the wooden floors and the pastel walls held numerous portraits, paintings, and mirrors. It was a beautiful room but what truly made it exquisite had to be the grand statue that served as the room’s obvious focal point. I stepped closer and admired the woman’s lovely bronze face. It was an imagining of the goddess of desire. Flowers were arranged carefully at her feet, incense burned sweetly, and candlelight seemed to make her glow. I bowed as best I could.

“My lady, I’m afraid I’ve nothing to offer you...but I promise I will bring you something just as soon as I can.” 

I bowed once more and left the room careful not to show the statue my back. As I stepped into the hall the smell of food assaulted my senses and my stomach roared. Had I been in a right state of mind perhaps I would not have run the risk of following the wondrous scent of roasted chicken upstairs but my hunger had taken over and I scurried quickly up the steps.

The music was louder and the smell even stronger. There were more paintings on bright blue walls and pretty flower arrangements. My stomach protested again and I slapped at it in vain trying to silence it. As quietly as I could I walked through the long corridor. There were no people in the actual hall but there were certainly people behind a number of the closed doors that lined the walls. Giggles and pretty sighs could be heard from almost every room I passed, as well as other more obscene sounds. I shuddered in disgust and kept walking nose in the air sniffing at the pleasant smell. A few moments passed and the smell grew stronger leading me to a slim wooden door. My hand was hovering before handle when the sound of footsteps reached me. Quickly I slipped into the nearest bedroom. Fortunately it was empty and I managed to run into the closet just before the people to whom the footsteps belonged walked in and shut the door behind them.

‘Oh’ I thought desperately ‘gods help me.’

For you see even though I was fairly young I was smart enough to know what exactly they meant to do. I bit my lip and through the shuttered door of the closet. A man and a woman in perhaps their early twenties lay on a large bed laden with silken cushions. The man was exceptionally pale with hair the color of steel. He wore black breeches that were short enough to show off his slim white calves and a loose fitting black shirt several sizes larger than necessary. Silver rings clung to his long fingers and a small beguiling smirk adorned his small face. The woman certainly seemed to be beguiled as her large blue eyes seemed to burn with yearning for him. Shamelessly the woman lay her pretty blonde head in his lap and closed her eyes as he began to stroke her hair. The more I watched the more I couldn’t help but find something unsettling about the scene. The lady was as docile as a kitten and for some reason that did not sit well with me. Since very young my parents had told me to trust in my feelings because they were truer than those of others. Their was a fire in this woman...I felt it so strongly it was almost as if I could see it, and yet it seemed as though something were holding it back, imprisoned somehow. I could feel my eyes narrow in realization. That man was controlling her. My lower lip began to tremble then. What manner of creature was this stranger that he could do such a thing? My mother had told me stories about people with such powers.

“The blood of the gods” She’d said “runs through their veins. Either that, or the blood of demons.”

I shivered at the thought. Demons were immoral things that had no qualms about taking a human life and than proceeding to feast on it’s innards. But than again the gods that ruled over us were easily angered and could be just as cruel if not more so then any demon.

‘Which one are you?’ 

The man pulled the woman up by her long golden hair so that their noses were touching. He leaned in fully kissed her mouth. All the blood in my body rushed to my face. This was wrong. I did not wish to witness this! I closed my eyes and wished fervently for it to end quickly. Unfortunately I had not such luck and soon the sounds of fabric slipping down silken skin and soft breathy pants filled the air. Despite myself I peered through the shuttered door. The man held the lady tightly to him covering her golden breasts with his chest. The woman’s chin was tilted up and her eyes closed so that her long lashes cast shadows upon her cheeks. He grunted as he dropped butterfly kisses all along her jaw slowly dipping down to her neck. He kissed the crook of her neck.

“I will take you now.” He mumbled before biting down hard into soft flesh.

I fell away from the door in shock. Perhaps a gasp escaped me but I was horrified. This was wrong. I was certain this is not what men and women did when alone together. Panic filled me. I could not just hide and watch this happen. From somewhere deep inside I gathered courage and burst through the door. I felt my hands clench and a hard scowl settle on my face. My cheeks were red from the intensity of my anger as I watched the man whose eyes were still closed in ecstasy. A long moment passed and his eyes slowly slid open. Gently he disentangled himself from the woman and let her drop. She landed on the unforgiving floor, drooling slightly, neck smeared with blood. My eyes widened at the sight. I gasped and my heart swelled with concern. Careful not to trip over my tunic I ran over to her, trying to ignore the weight of the man’s eyes on me. Gently I smoothed back her soft hair. She was really very pretty even in this state with her pale brow furrowed and her troubled expression. Tearing off a piece of her under dress I folded it neatly and brought it to her neck. As softly as I could I cleaned her wound then tore off another piece of fabric and tied it around her neck to stop anymore bleeding.

Trembling all over I turned to face the man. My emotions were too much I could feel the blood hot in my cheeks. Trying to keep calm I spoke:

“Will she be alright?”

He studied me with sharp red eyes a shade darker than the woman’s blood and slowly nodded. I let out a breath and sank to my knees. A heavy silence filled the room, but it did not last long as the stranger broke it with his gravely, lazy voice.

“Are you simple little girl?” He asked.

The question caught me off guard and so I responded quickly not thinking about to whom exactly it was I was speaking to so flippantly.

“No sir. I am not.”

He blinked at me before letting a fierce beautiful smile grace his features. With an unnatural grace he stepped in front of me. Leaning forward so that his nose was a mere inch from mine he murmured:

“No, you aren’t are you?”

With a warm hand he pushed back my long bangs and looked me straight in the eyes.

“They’re much too bright; your eyes I mean. Much too intelligent.”

His breath tickled my lips and cheeks. The sensation caused me to blush rather deeply. I shivered but refused to look away. His thin eyebrow was slightly raised.

“Little girl,” he said with only the slightest bit of curiosity. “why do I not scare you?”

I gazed into his bloody eyes.

“I’m not sure.” I said “I should be but for some reason I think you will not hurt me.”

It was a lie. And if his tiny smirk was anything to go by he very well knew it. 

My anger returned to me in an instant.

“You are a horrible man! To take a woman by force-!”

His eyes narrowed.

“What do you mean by force?”

“Don’t play dumb!” I spat my heart full of hate. “you were controlling her!”

There was a short silence before the demon (as I decided he could be nothing else) spoke.

“And how would you know that?”

“Because I felt it! There was fire in her but it was like something was preventing it from burning. That’s unnatural. I know it was your doing.”

“You felt it?” He repeated in disbelief.

“Is that not what I just said?” I demanded completely annoyed.

He moved so quick I barely had time to blink before I felt his hand around my wrist, pulling me towards him. Dark red eyes studied me closely.

“You are human...” He muttered “so how...?”

“So how what?” I snapped, voice trembling. 

“Hush little one. I simply meant...you are a curious little thing aren’t you?”

I was getting quite sick of being called “little”.

“I am not a little girl!” I said.

His smile was as sharp as any dagger as he began to draw an invisible pattern on my cheek. I blushed terribly at his touch and pulled away. His chuckle was deep and genuine.

“When you can take the touch of a man without pulling away you will be a woman. A little girl no longer.”

My blush only intensified. How mortifying.

“It is a shame you will not be there to see it.” I quipped back. And with that I stood ready to leave. With an arm draped in black velvet he blocked my way.

“You are right. It would be quite a shame. I just know I would die from curiosity and you wouldn’t want that now would you?”

My heart skipped a beat. I did not particularly care for the direction the night had taken.

“What do you mean, sir?”

“I mean.” He began trying to contain his grin “that I find you very entertaining and that I have a feeling you will only grow more interesting with time. So I have decided to take you along as my pet. How does that sound?”

My temper flared.

“I am not your pet!”

His smile was vicious.

“It is either that or death. You choose.”

Panic swallowed my heart. Such a hopeless situation... what other choice could I make?


	2. CHAPTER ONE: JAMIE

The city that I’d called home was surrounded on all sides by thick dark forest known to most as the Forest of Lost Souls. It was said those that were foolish enough to enter after the sun had set were brutally murdered by demons. Their souls left to wander through the gloomy, seemingly endless cluster of ancient trees upon which their blood had spilled.

 

I wished to ask my new master whether the rumors were true but he’d made it quite clear that I was not to bother him with silly questions, they annoyed him. I’d learned that the hard way. If I close my eyes I can still see his stoic expression as he lifted his foot and allowed it to connect with my stomach. The pain had been quite a shock to say the least and brought me to my knees. After it had lessened some he’d whispered in my ear.

 

“You must learn a bit of respect for me. Now consider this your warning I have no problem using pain to discipline you.”

 

I’d whimpered pathetically and he’d pushed the hair away from my face.

 

“But I do promise you this: your face I will not touch, for fear I might damage your lovely eyes.”

 

Oddly enough I was grateful for this bit of kindness. If you could call it so. But ever since then I’d been cautious of my words. Timidly I peered at him through my bangs. There was a cool breeze that night and it tugged restlessly at his gray hair. He looked strangely beautiful, unearthly, ethereal. For a moment it left me speechless and I stared. Slowly, my master turned to me.

 

“Are you done?”

 

I winced and looked quickly away.

 

“Yes, master.” He acknowledged my reply with a grunt and kept walking.

 

A long silence followed in which all that could be heard was the crunch of leaves beneath our feet. After what felt like an eternity we came to a stop in a small clearing. With a speed that never ceased to amaze me he gathered wood and had a fire going.

 

“Master,” I ventured carefully. “isn’t that a task for me?”

 

He smiled and sat against the trunk of an ancient oak tree.

 

“You seem to misunderstand what you are to me. You are not a maid or servant, you are my pet. I have you with me for one sole purpose: to entertain me.”

 

I stared at him blankly. He smiled once more and gestured for me to come forward. He pulled me down into his lap.

 

“I will show you what I mean.”

 

Gently, as was becoming his habit, he pushed my hair back. I could not move and for some reason my eyes were drawn to his mouth. His canines slowly began to grown and it was making my blood sing and cry out for him. Grinning viciously he sank his fangs into my neck. Words could not describe the feeling. It was perhaps what I’d imagined sex would feel like. I lost myself in the strange sensation completely. My legs began to move wildly and I dug my nails into my master’s back. Sounds passed my lips that I hadn’t been aware I could make and in the back of my mind, though I knew I should be ashamed, I simply did not care. A few more blissful moments passed before my master released me. Groaning softly I crawled from his lap onto the ground and laid my head on the cold grass.

 

“Feeling dizzy?” He asked, amusement clear in his voice.

 

Weakly I nodded.

 

“Give it a moment and it will pass.”

 

“Yes, as you say...but might I ask where we are headed?”

 

My master considered me for a moment before answering.

 

“Tell me girl, have you heard of the village Monte Azul?”

 

I sat up much too quickly and the world spun. I fell back onto the grass. Groaning I turned to my master. He looked amused but all he said was:

 

“Well, have you?”

 

I blushed and nodded.

 

“It is ruled by monsters...” I said softly “they rule savagely and the people live in fear.”

 

My master chuckled genuinely and I couldn’t help but find him beautiful.

 

“It seems my brothers and I have earned ourselves quite the reputation. But yes me and my brethren rule Monte Azul. It will be your new home. Now sleep, there will be another full day of travel before we reach a village where we might purchase a horse.”

 

As I was still weak from my master’s touch this was not a difficult command to follow.

 

XxX

 

Just as my master had promised we traveled without rest for a full day even as the fat gray clouds in the sky gave way to snow. At one point I reached such exhaustion that master was forced to carry me in his arms, muttering all the while about “useless mortals”. When we finally reached the small village of Cielo Rojo, though I was on my feet once more I still clung to his arm for support. We entered into the foyer of a small handsome building and were greeted by a tall equally handsome innkeeper with dark eyes and hair the exact color of rust.

 

“My wife and I would like a room, please.”

 

I couldn’t help but flush at the word “wife”.

 

“Of course!” The innkeeper answered cheerfully.

 

“We would prefer something quieter. As you can see my wife is not feeling too well.”

 

The man looked me over with his pretty eyes, a small frown of concern tugging on his mouth.

 

“Yes, she seems a bit pale...shall I send for a physician?”

 

“That will not be necessary; just provide us with a quiet room, water for a hot bath, supper, and I’m certain she will be better in the morning.”

 

The other man nodded and gestured for us to follow. He took us up a flight of stairs, down a dark corridor and then up another set of stairs which led to a single door. The innkeeper removed a ring of keys from his pocket and unlocked it, pushing back so we could enter. It seemed that the inn’s attic had been converted into a room as well. It boasted a wide window, a double bed, a small dining table for two, and great wooden tub built right into the floor.

 

“Please get settled.” The innkeeper said already making his way towards the doorway. “I will send up a girl with dinner and a few boys with hot water for your bath.” He turned to me. “I hope you feel better miss.”

 

I nodded and smiled at his concern. When he’d left I allowed myself to collapse onto the bed. The sheets were thick and lined with fur to protect against the cold. As I allowed my body to relax I could feel the heavy stick of my wet clothing cling to my skin. I groaned in discomfort and peeled my shoes and tights off before I remembered I wasn’t alone. My master stood at the foot of the bed staring at me in something resembling bemusement.

 

“Have you grown so comfortable with me already? No matter. I suggest you cover yourself unless you are fine with being ogled by the young boys carrying your bath water.”

 

I squeaked and slipped under the sheets just as the first of the inn boys stepped through the threshold. They bowed as best they could while holding rather heavy buckets of steaming hot water. There were two of them, both looked to be about fourteen or so and had brown hair and blue eyes. Their gazes lingered on the discarded stockings and shoes by the bed. My master winked at them.

 

“I’m not a very patient man.”

 

Heat exploded in my cheeks and I hid completely beneath the bed linens. I could hear the boys snickering and the sound of sloshing water as they filled the tub, then their footsteps as they left. I waited for another moment before slipping out of the bed. The bath looked very inviting.

 

“Perhaps you should wait until the maids have brought your supper. Though, they are woman so them seeing you undressed should not be too much of a problem.”

 

I pondered this momentarily. I was almost certain those boys had rushed downstairs and informed the rest of the staff about what they thought they’d interrupted and I really didn’t want such stories floating around even if we were “married” and leaving in a day or two. Nodding, I waited for a few minutes and a pair of girls soon arrived one holding two bowls of something hot and the other a basket of rolls and two mugs of beer. They set it down on the table, glanced at my bare legs and ran giggling from the room. I sighed and walked over to the door closing it firmly behind them.

 

“I’ll bathe now master.”

 

He nodded and sat back on the bed looking every bit the lethargic god.

 

“Please look away.”

 

He lifted a brow but trained his gaze out the wide window. Once I was certain he was not looking I tugged my tunic and under clothes off placing them near the fireplace to dry. The water was heaven against my skin as I sank down into the tub. A sigh escaped me and I felt, more than heard my master turn to watch me. I stiffened, but refused to look at him.

 

“Please look away.” I repeated.

 

“Does it really bother you so much? I do believe we met in a brothel. You were training to do much more than simply be watched by a man weren’t you?”

 

I almost jumped out of the tub in indignation before I came to the realization that I had never really explained what exactly I had been doing in that closet and that we did not even know each others name.

 

“I wasn’t there for training master. I-I was looking for something to eat.”

 

“You were looking for food... in a brothel?”

 

“I was not thinking clearly.”

 

I turned to him and found him still watching me as though I was dressed in a tasteful summer gown and not completely naked.

 

“I am recently...orphaned.”

 

He grunted, a sign that he had heard me and leaned his head back fully against a pillow.

 

“Finish your bath quickly and then eat your supper. I wish to feed from you and I can’t do that if you are weak from hunger.”

 

I reached for the bar of soap and scrap of cloth that were placed conveniently by the tub and scrubbed at my skin until it was pink and clean. Holding my breath I sank into the water so that my hair was completely soaked and worked a bit of soap into it as there didn’t seem to be any shampoo. After I’d rinsed it as best I could I grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around myself. I checked my tunic and underwear and found them dry enough. As I changed into my clothes I felt my master stir.

 

“I will buy you new clothing in the morning.”

 

I could feel a smile threatening to take over my face and I bowed. “Truly master? Thank you very much.”

 

“Hmm. Now hurry and eat so I may eat.”

 

Blushing I wrapped my wet hair in the towel and sat at the dining table. It seemed tonight’s dinner was chicken soup. I bit into a roll and began to eat in earnest. When I had finished the bowl was clean, the bread was gone, and both mugs were empty of beer. Smiling I walked over to the side of the bed not occupied by my master. Pulling the covers back I slipped beneath them and stared at the ceiling.

 

“You seem to be taking all this rather well.” He remarked.

 

I turned to look at him and our eyes met. Honestly he was very beautiful.

 

“If my parents still lived...if I had something left to return to...I think I would be fighting you with everything I have. But there is nothing left for me. I am utterly alone.”

 

He took my hand then, turned it palm up, and brought the inside of my wrist to his mouth. As his fangs sank into my flesh I tried to pretend the tears that blurred my vision were from the pain of his bite and not the profound loneliness that had engulfed me then.

 

XxX

 

In the morning, after a quick breakfast of oatmeal and sliced apples, my master took me into town as he’d promised. We stopped at a small shop run by an elderly man and picked out a cloak, tunic, and a pair of trousers. I had wanted a new dress but my master had simply fixed me with a cold stare until I realized the impracticality of it myself.

 

“When we arrive at Monte Azul someone will take you to the tailor and have an appropriate wardrobe made for you.” He smirked a bit to himself. “Seokjin will be delighted.”

 

“Who is Seokjin, master?”

 

“The eldest of my brothers.” He replied and I nodded wondering what my master’s brothers were like. Surely they were the same type of creature as he?

 

We made our way back to the inn and had one of the boys from the night before take our purchases up to the room while we made our way into the small tavern the inn boasted. I sat at a small table near the window, my master taking the seat across from me and waited until a pretty dark haired waitress came over to us. The smile she gave as she introduced herself was dazzling and very obviously aimed at my master. I couldn’t help but stiffen at that. We were not actually married of course but the staff thought we were and yet she still dared act so brazen? I looked at my master and found him returning the girl’s smile with a smirk of his own. My cheeks heated as I felt the stares of those around us.

 

“Are you planning on taking our order?” I asked, voice cold.

 

“Oh yes of course. What can I get for you?” She answered still staring at my master.

 

I rattled off the first thing that came to my mind just to be rid of her. When she’d gone I glared at my master.

 

“Wipe that expression from your face or you will regret it.” He said staring out the window. “And make yourself scarce for a few hours. I will be enjoying that woman’s company.”

 

“But-” I began in complete disbelief.

 

“Do not argue with me. Unless you wish to take her place?” That he didn’t think me woman enough for the task was more than evident in his tone.

 

He was correct and I wanted to throw my chair at his head, instead I stood and stormed back out into the chilly winter weather.

 

XxX

 

I realized quite quickly that letting my anger cloud my judgment and leaving the inn, at least before putting on my new cloak was rather foolish. But still I was too angry to return and beg a coat from one of the staff and so I continued down the street until I came across the entrance to a small public garden. It was almost completely dead of course as it was the middle of winter but it was pretty for it’s serenity if not for it’s flowers. I sat on a wooden bench and tried to rub some warmth into my arms while staring out into the distance.

 

My master’s betrayal (of sorts) had hurt my pride quite a bit. He owed me nothing. I was merely his property. Property that could talk but property all the same. Why was I surprised? Why was I angry? We had met in a brothel and he had kidnapped me! He was a monster and his beauty and rare kindnesses had made forget. I was an idiot.

 

“Miss, are you alright?”

 

I started as a deep voice cut through my thoughts. The handsome innkeeper smiled down at me and I forced myself to smile in turn.

 

“Hello sir. Running errands?”

 

He nodded and sat down next to me. “Yes I was just picking up a few things for our cook. Did you enjoy your dinner last night?”

 

I nodded and tried to concentrate on the man’s bright smile and to forget my master’s face if only for a moment.

 

“I sent up chicken soup because you seemed unwell and I thought it might give you strength.”

 

Such kindness. My heart melted a bit and I smiled genuinely at the older man.

 

“If it’s not too forward may I ask your name sir?”

 

“My name is Junho, miss.”

 

“Junho, thank you very much. You are very kind.” 

 

He smiled once more at me though he seemed rather concerned. I thought he might ask what was the matter and so I turned once again to gaze out at the dying landscape. Perhaps he guessed my feelings for he simply said:

 

“Aren’t you cold, miss? I’m surprised your husband let you out in such weather without a coat or cloak of some kind.”

 

“I’m fine.” I lied. “And my husband is currently occupied.”

 

Silence followed my words and I knew he had understood my meaning. I heard him sigh and stand up. When I looked up at him he held out a hand for me. I took it.

 

“Was she one of the waitresses? Dark haired? Pretty?” 

 

I nodded and allowed him to pull me back in the direction of the inn.

 

“I will have her punished. Don’t worry, miss. That girl seems to desire all that is forbidden.”

 

I couldn’t help but scoff at that.

 

“Don’t punish her. I don’t care what that man does.”

 

Junho looked startled but I ignored it and began walking a little faster.

 

“I am rather hungry though...what is the cook preparing today?”

 

“Roast beef and potatoes I believe.”

 

“Sounds good. Let’s go Junho!”

 

XxX

 

As soon as we returned to the inn I claimed a seat by the fireplace and waited for Junho to bring me my food. He returned quickly enough with a giant platter of steaming meat, potatoes, and a whole cherry pie, as well as bottle of wine. The innkeeper set the food down and turned to leave. I caught him by the sleeve.

 

“Junho, won’t you keep me company? I can’t finish this all by myself…”

 

The man laughed his charming laugh and took a seat across from me. Perhaps he could tell that I was in need of distraction as he launched into some story about a rather peculiar guest they once had. I wasn't really paying so much attention though. Instead I was doing my best to keep the sadness inside me quiet. But I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander, were my parents still alive and had I not been forced into my master’s service, I could have married this man. I could have married him and I could have been happy.

 

I pasted what I hoped was a somewhat convincing smile on my face and forced myself to concentrate on the rest of his story. I laughed at the appropriate times and drank more wine than was strictly necessary. By the time a looming shadow announced my master’s presence I was rather drunk. I stood to greet him my anger somewhat dulled by my drunken haze. It seemed as though the alcohol had taken it’s toll as my knees buckled and both Junho and my master reached out for me. A strong arm caught me by the waist and I looked up to find my master glaring down at me.

 

“I told you to leave for a few hours not get drunk with the innkeeper.” He growled the words into my ear and started towards the stairs, not even acknowledging Junho’s presence. 

 

Once we entered our bedroom he placed me on the bed and I recoiled.

 

“Is that woman gone? I don’t want to sit on dirty linens.”

 

He raised a slender brow at me. “She’s gone and she changed the bedsheets before she went.”

 

I groaned and relaxed fully against the blankets. “How kind of her…”

 

I felt my master sit next to me. “We will be leaving at dawn. Make sure to say goodbye to your suitor before then.”

 

“Junho is a good man.” I mumbled against a pillow knowing my master could hear me well enough. “We could have married.”

 

“Is that so?” He replied moving to lie down by my side. His fingers seemed to be attempting to loosen the strings at the front of my tunic.

 

“Haven’t you already fed master?”

 

“Yes.” He mumbled as he pulled my shirt down to reveal a collarbone. “But this will be dessert.”

 

His teeth sank down into my flesh and I gasped. He drank only a mouthful or so and pulled away. His lips pressed against the bitemark.

 

“Your blood is very sweet.” He stated quietly. 

 

I had the strangest urge to thank him.

 

XxX

 

Dawn came all too quickly and before I knew it my master was dragging me out the front door of the inn, Junho a few steps behind.

 

“I hope you enjoyed your stay.” He said politely and though my head was threatening to split open I thanked him genuinely. There was a certain expression on his face as he watched us leave had I tried to I’m sure I could have named it but something told me it would only bring unnecessary heartache. 

 

We were well away riding quietly through the countryside on a handsome brown stallion when I broke the silence between my master and I. 

 

“How long until we arrive at Monte Azul, master?”

 

“At this pace we will arrive at the village by nightfall and the estate an hour or so afterwards.”

 

I nodded processing the information and trying to keep my nerves at bay.

 

“But won't we wake your brothers master?”

 

He chuckled at that.

 

“Our kind barely sleep, little one.” 

 

“Truly? But master you slept at the inn didn't you?”

 

His voice grew deeper as he laughed in earnest.

 

“I am a special case among my kind. Even while mortal I had an unnatural love for sleeping.”

 

I stiffened.

 

“Master you were once mortal?”

 

“Of course. You must have once lived to become undead.”

 

He turned to me, though it was a bit awkward as we were on horse back.

 

“Don't tell you believed in those stories humans have made up among themselves?”

 

My silence was answer enough and he laughed once more. However misguided and strange I couldn't help but find comfort in it.

 

XxX

 

We rode on without rest. He didn’t mention anything of course but I could tell that he was anxious to return home. We entered the village of Monte Azul at nightfall just as my master had said we would. Our poor horse had been practically ridden to death and so we left it in a nearby stable. I had my doubts but my master merely said he would be looked after and dragged me down the main street towards a rather large cobblestone home. He knocked very loudly, not even slightly concerned by the time. After a moment a man answered the door looking (understandably) very grumpy. He had brown hair and brown eyes and seemed more than ready to thoroughly scold whoever was at his doorstep when he caught sight of my master.

 

“M-my lord!” He stammered. “You’ve returned to us already? And you’ve brought a...companion?”

 

“Changmin,” My master said dismissively. “As always you ask far too many questions. Hurry up and bring the carriage around. I wish to rest in my own chambers tonight.”

 

“Yes. Of course, I’ll be but a moment.” The man responded already running around back to do my master’s bidding.

 

True to his word the sound of a carriage could be heard a few minutes later. The man, Changmin brought the carriage to a stop just in front of us and held the door open for my master to climb in. He took my hand as I climbed onto the carriage as well and smiled warmly as our eyes met. I couldn’t help but notice he had quite a lot of teeth. Though to his credit they were very white and perfectly straight. I smiled back at him and settled in the seat across from my master. As we began to move I couldn’t help but voice my curiosity.

 

“What are you brothers like, master? Are they similar to you?”

 

He seemed to consider my question for a moment. “We are all the same manner of creature, but there our similarities end. If you are nervous, you should not be. They are much kinder than I. Though our youngest is rather stubborn...he would not be cruel to you.”

 

I nodded and took in what little comfort that provided before voicing my true curiosity.

 

“And...will I serve them as well?”

 

“Yes.” He responded and I felt my heart drop. “Whatever they ask of you, you will give it. But your blood is only for me.”

 

I let out a rather gutsy sigh of relief and tried not to blush when my master smirked at me. The rest of the ride was silent but comfortably so and for a moment I almost felt content.


	3. CHAPTER TWO: JUNGKOOK

The spiraling road that led to our home was not paved. We hardly ever had visitors so we did not see the need to have it so. But as I caught the sounds of carriage wheels grinding to a halt before our gates I thought I might consult Namjoon about it.   
   
I was on the upper floor in one of the parlors, sprawled in a cushioned armchair, staring up at the ceiling. The gates opened and the carriage passed through and stopped at the doubled doors. There was no need on my part for movement as I could gather what was happening well enough on sound alone. Yoongi had finally returned to us. The door of the carriage swung open and I heard the familiar sound of light footfalls as my brother stepped down. What was not expected were the clumsy, obviously mortal steps that followed. I drew myself up completely, curiosity peaked and made my way to the foyer to greet my older brother.  
   
It seemed I was not the only one intrigued by Yoongi’s guest as most of my brothers were already waiting at the entrance. It was a very rare thing for him to return with someone that was not dead or dying. I went to stand next to Jimin and let him drape an arm around me as he was so prone to. The front door opened to reveal Yoongi and a young woman.   
   
The girl was short and pretty with a round face and long hair the color of autumn leaves. She clutched at Yoongi’s arm and strangely enough he permitted it. Were it any of the others I could perhaps believe they had fallen for her pretty pale skin and wide doe eyes but this was Yoongi and he was not swayed by such things. Which meant there had to be something special about her. I wondered what it could be. She looked to be about the same age I had been when I’d left my mortal life behind. Which meant she was barely eighteen and most likely scared out of her mind. She looked exhausted as well. Knowing Yoongi he’d probably set a grueling pace for their journey without stopping to consider his human companion. I felt quite a bit of pity for her then but decided to watch over her from where I stood. Out of the corner of my eye I watched the eldest of us make his way over to them.  
   
“Yoongi,” Seokjin called walking towards him with his arms outstretched. He seemed a perfect angel with his golden hair and silvery white tunic. He enveloped the shorter man in a warm hug and I tried my hardest to keep the heat beneath my skin under control. I felt a sharp pinch to my left and did not have to turn my head to know that I would find Jimin glaring at me. I didn’t have the right to jealousy. Besides Seokjin had sired Yoongi. He had been the one to gift him with immortal life. Yoongi belonged to Seokjin. And I belonged to him too, though I didn’t want to.   
   
My eyes settled on the girl once more. She had released Yoongi’s arm and looked on in shock at the display before her. Seokjin seemed to sense her disbelief as he pulled away from the gray haired man and smiled at her.  
   
“And what might your name be?” He asked  her, stepping away from Yoongi and turning all his attention to the girl.  
   
She looked surprised at being asked. "Jamie.” She replied. “It’s nice to meet you.”   
   
To her credit she attempted to curtsy no doubt having gathered that Seokjin had to be a lord of sorts. But unfortunately as she was wearing trousers she ended up looking rather ridiculous. My sire looked pleased though and patted the top of her head. The girl blushed deeply and I felt my blood lust rage. It was sudden and involuntary on my part but still Yoongi stiffened and pulled her closer to him. I had gathered that she was there to stay as she’d walked through the door on her own two feet instead of being dragged in unconscious, but that gesture from Yoongi seemed to cement it for everyone else and a ripple of tension went through the room.  
   
“It’s nice to meet you as well, my lady.” Seokjin continued ignoring everyone but the girl in front of him.  
   
“I-I’m not a lady, my lord.”  
   
“Perhaps not by birth but as you’ll being staying here with us for sometime you’re now the lady of this house. The gods know we are surely in need of one.”  
   
She nodded, though she seemed rather dazed by his words. Or perhaps it was his pretty face that had her shaken.   
   
“Tell me has our Yoongi treated you well?”   
   
The girl, Jamie glanced in Yoongi’s direction before nodding. Seokjin chuckled.  
   
“Don't be afraid of telling the truth. I am quite aware of just how difficult he can be. I mean honestly,” He turned to Yoongi with a small frown. “ how could you dress the poor girl in men’s clothing?”  
   
My gray haired older brother rolled his eyes.   
   
“Having her tripping over skirts on our journey here is hardly practical.”  
   
Seokjin frown deepened but he said nothing and turned back to Jamie.  
   
“Don't worry. In the morning I will have someone accompany you into town and we will have an appropriate wardrobe made for you.”   
   
The girl looked relieved and attempted another curtsy. How endearing. But it was even more unstable than the first. My sire and Yoongi did not seem to notice as they were too wrapped up in their feelings of reunion. Had I not been paying her such close attention I wouldn't have noticed either.  
   
It began with trembling knees and then her eyes slowly started losing focus. I pulled away from Jimin and moved just in time to catch her as she fell. Seokjin and Yoongi both looked over in surprise.  
   
“Brother,” I said more annoyed by my his carelessness than anything. “When was the last time you fed her?”  
   
Yoongi had the grace to look at least slightly embarrassed.  
   
“A day or two ago?”  
   
I sighed and looked down at the girl in my arms. There were smudges of exhaustion beneath her eyes and once more I felt a stirring of pity for her.  
   
“I'll take her to her room.” I said moving her to rest more securely against me.  
   
“And what room would that be, Jungkook?”   
   
Yoongi's voice sounded flat and indifferent but something told me this was not the case.  
   
“The room next to my own. If I remember correctly it is vacant and has a color scheme more suited to a woman.”  
   
Seokjin nodded though there was another frown on his lovely face. I ignored him and began to make my way up the stairs. If I could not be jealous than neither could he.  
   
XxX  
   
The room I’d chosen was small but pretty with cream curtains and pale green walls. I lay Jamie down onto the bed and just studied her for a moment. Her long hair fell around her in loose waves and her lashes cast shadows upon her pink cheeks. I let my hand rest against her forehead. She felt a bit warmer than what was normal for a human and I couldn’t help but frown at that. I sat on the bed and tried to remember what a mortal might have done in such a situation. It had been a long time since I’d had to worry about such things and my memory was failing me a bit...After a moment I decided that I could at least dress her in clean clothing as leaving her in her damp garments was probably not very wise. I hummed and approached the white wardrobe that stood in the corner of the room.  
   
Before my elder brothers had claimed this house for their own, it had belonged to a rather wealthy noble family. They had disposed of the humans but left the house relatively untouched. I opened the doors and found it full to bursting with beautiful, if somewhat old fashioned clothing. I rifled through them quickly. Silk, cotton, satin and settled on a cerulean nightgown thinking that it would fit her well enough.  
   
I sank down beside her and watched her. Her coloring was very much to my liking. I pulled off her boots and tugged at her trousers. Her legs were rather pretty and I resisted the urge to run my hand over the smooth skin of her thigh. I had begun pulling at the strings of her tunic when I felt Yoongi flood the room with his presence. In a matter of seconds he stood next to me, hand gripping my own tightly.  
   
“What are you doing Jungkook?”  
   
His voice was as flat as ever but I could hear the heat beneath his indifference.   
   
“I’m changing her out of her wet garments. Humans are weaklings, brother. She might die if she’s left in them. You mean to keep her for some time don’t you?”  
   
He considered this before nodding. Still he slapped my hand away and stated that he would do it himself. I raised a brow but said nothing as he finished undressing her, carefully angling his body to block her breasts from view. He had just taken the gown from my hands when the girl began to stir. She groaned softly and her eyes flickered open.  
   
“Master? Am I dreaming?”  
   
The corners of Yoongi’s mouth twitched in amusement.  
   
“Do you often dream of me undressing you?”  
   
“Yes.” She mumbled tiredly obviously drunk off sleep and exhaustion.   
   
A very peculiar expression passed over my brother’s face then and I couldn’t help but wonder what he would have done had I not been present. Instead he merely swept a hand over her face and commanded her to sleep. Immediately the girl was lost in slumber once more. He quickly finished changing her and tucked her beneath the heavy fur blankets of the bed. 

He placed a hand on the back of my neck and guided me firmly towards the door. Obviously he believed I meant to stay and watch the girl sleep. He was not wrong. Obediently I followed my brother out but not before taking one last look at the sleeping girl, wondering why I could not shake the feeling that everything had changed.   
 


	4. CHAPTER THREE: JAMIE

CHAPTER THREE:JAMIE

I awoke nestled beneath the most luxurious bed linens I had ever seen. I sat up sluggishly and stared down in wonder at the white furs and pale green blankets that covered me. Slowly I began to recall the events of yesterday. Arriving at my master’s home and the group of handsome men that had greeted us at the front doors. His brothers. I ran a hand through my hair pushing it away from my face and thought of the beautiful golden haired man that had hugged my master with such ease. Something hot and unwelcome rose alarmingly fast beneath my skin and I buried my face in my hands. It was uncalled for, this overwhelming feeling of jealousy. That is what I told myself, but my mind simply answered with the memory of their embrace, of the way my master’s head had fallen so slightly against the taller man’s chest and the way his eyes had flickered close with relief. 

I pulled back the covers and slipped out of bed wanting to distract myself. There was a lovely floor length mirror nearby it was set in a wooden frame and painted white. Everything in this room seemed to be beautifully crafted. I caught sight of my reflection and winced. Somebody had obviously changed me out of my tunic and trousers and into a very pretty nightgown in a lovely shade of blue. I tried not to think too hard about who that might have been. As I drew the closer the dark circles beneath my eyes became painfully apparent as did the unhealthy pallor of my skin. My stomach roared as I remembered I had not eaten in quite sometime. I looked uncertainly towards the wardrobe that stood by the mirror and thought that they perhaps would not mind if I helped myself to some clothing as wandering around my master’s home in a nightgown would not be at all appropriate. I pulled back the doors and found a rather extensive array of gowns. They looked rather old fashioned but still very pretty. I rifled through them and selected one that seemed as though it would provide the most warmth. It was a heavy velvet gown the deep green of emeralds. I put it on as best as I could on my own as ladies who owned such gowns usually had a few maids assisting them. Fortunately there were undergarments in the wardrobe as well and after a rather tiring twenty minutes I deemed myself presentable enough to leave the bedroom.

XxX

The corridor was as grand as the rest of the house I'd seen. The walls were covered in a pale gold damask wallpaper and filled with countless works of art, it was all very lovely. Though I greatly enjoyed the view as I made my way slowly though the halls, as time passed and I could not seem to find the staircase leading downstairs I became aware of the fact that I was quite lost. My knees buckled as my nausea returned hitting me full force. It is amazing how weak hunger left me. 

“Master…” I called out pathetically almost in tears from my weakness. “Where are you? I'm so hungry.”

There was only a beat of complete silence before I felt a shadow looming over me. I looked up slowly and was surprised to find one of my master’s brothers smiling down at me. He appeared to be close to my own age but I knew that when it came to the manner of creature my master was looks were deceiving. His skin was perfectly pale and his eyes impossibly black. He crouched down so we were on the same level and studied me with his intense gaze.

“I'm not who you were hoping for am I?”

I shook my head slowly.

“I'm sorry for disturbing you. It's just I'm feeling rather ill at the moment.”

The young man sighed, a flicker of irritation crossing his features briefly.

“Yes my brother was rather careless. I expected you would be ravenous when you awoke which is why I had Changmin bring you something to eat. He should be here shortly. Can you stand?”

I attempted to stand but the world spun and my legs refused to hold my weight. My master’s brother caught me before I could crumble completely back onto the floor. He then proceeded to scoop me up like a groom does his bride and I clung to the fabric of his tunic in surprise.

“Hold on.” He instructed me and proceeded to navigate through the corridors until we finally came to the grand staircase. Even with the extra weight he descended gracefully. When he reached the bottom of the staircase he let me down and I smoothed down the skirts of my dress as he led me to a pair of double doors that had been thrown open to reveal a beautiful dining room. I stared in awe. The walls were painted a lovely powdered blue and the heavy curtains that covered the far windows were the color of cream embroidered heavily with fine golden thread. The table, chairs, and cabinets were all glossy dark wood and the single chandelier that hung right above the center of the table was a glorious creation made from gold, silver, and what appeared to be colored glass and sapphires. I had never before known that a house could hold such exquisite rooms and I suddenly felt the distance between my master and I to be even greater. Had he mortal he would still have been out of reach.

“Are you just going to stand there?” My master’s voice cut sharply through my thoughts and I turned to find him standing just behind me dressed handsomely in a dark green tunic, trousers of the same color, and shiny black boots. His steel gray hair had been properly combed and he seemed even more beautiful than she remembered.

“I’m sorry…” She stuttered a bit embarrassed. “Good morning master.”

The man merely grunted and passed her by to take a seat at the table. He frowned watching her and motioned to the chair on his left.

“Sit down before you faint again. I’m sure carrying you up to your room once was more than enough for Jungkook.”

I felt myself flush at my master’s words and looked over at the other man who had been leaning casually against the wall watching us.

“Lord Jungkook, I’m so sorry! Just now and yesterday too I inconvenienced you.”

My master raised his brow in my direction.

“Just now?”

I opened my mouth to respond when Jungkook suddenly took me gently by the arm and guided me to the seat my master had indicated. 

“I found her ready to faint once more in the corridor. The poor thing is pale from hunger and exhaustion.” He took the seat on his brother’s right and glared at him. “If you mean to take a pet you should have some consideration for its welfare.” 

I straightened a bit at being referred to as an ‘it’ but held my tongue as I felt my master stiffen in anger at my side.

“I already endured Seokjin’s scolding I do not need lectures from you as well brat.”

I saw Jungkook’s eyes narrow and he seemed ready to retort but I couldn’t really seem to focus on his features as another wave of dizziness hit me and I leaned against my master’s arm for support.

“See brother! The girl is incredibly weak! Where on earth is Changmin?”

As though he were waiting to be called on the mortal man from the night before came strolling through the doorway carrying what looked to be a brass pot and a wicker basket. He placed them carefully on the table before me.

“Oh dear,” He mumbled to himself placing one calloused hand on my forehead. “You’re burning up miss. I thought you might be sick last night but I didn’t even think to bring you some food from home.” 

He pulled back the kerchief covering the contents of the basket to reveal at least a dozen rolls of fresh bread and what seemed to be a small glass jar of some sort of jam. He also removed the top of the pot he’d brought along and my mouth watered at the sweet smelling smoke that warmed my cheeks as it rose up from the honeyed porridge the man had brought.

“I wasn’t sure what you might prefer so I asked my wife and she said you could never go wrong with fresh bread and jam! I had her make the porridge as well, as it’s good to eat something warm when you’re ill.”

I let out some sort of squeak in thanks and ripped open a roll, moaning as the soft bread melted against my tongue. I could feel the men in the room staring at me, most likely in distaste as I was not being especially lady like. As I reached for a second roll I chanced a glance in their direction and found Changmin watching me with a politely blank face. Jungkook seemed to find my lack of manners rather amusing as he appeared to be hiding a smile behind his hand. My master on the other hand was displeased and made no attempt to hide it. I cleared my throat a bit and wiped the crumbs off my face as daintily as I could with the back of my hand.

“Pardon me sir, but did you happen to bring any water with you?”

Jungkook let out a proper laugh this time and gestured towards the tall cabinet against the far wall.

“We may not have any mortal food on hand but even our kind enjoys a bit of wine. Changmin, take a bottle from there and serve some to my brother’s new pet.”

Changmin inclined his head and did as he was told. He popped the bottle fairly easily and found a crystal wine glass in which to serve me. As it was winter the wine was naturally rather chilled. I gingerly took a sip. It tasted lovely.

After I had finished gorging myself on the small feast Changmin had presented me with I leaned back against the cushioned armchair perfectly sated. 

“Look at that Miss. I can see a bit of color returning to your face now.”

I smiled at the man’s genuine concern as he lifted the now empty basket and pot from the table.

“I’ll go tuck these back in the carriage. Just call for me when you’re ready to leave.”

Jungkook inclined his head and dismissed the man with a wave of his hand. I turned to him curiously.

“Are you going somewhere my lord?”

The youngest brother smiled. “Yes and so are you. Seokjin said yesterday that you would be taken into to town to have a wardrobe made for you did he not?”

“Ah yes.” I replied remembering the beautiful man’s promise of the night before.

“I will accompany you since I sincerely doubt my older brothers would like to do it. Well...Seokjin might like to but he is sleeping at the moment. So you shall have to settle for me.”

The young man smiled kindly at me and I felt my cheeks warm just the tiniest bit. Honestly all my master’s brothers were undeniably handsome.

“Oh!” I said suddenly as a thought occurred to me. I turned to my master who had been sitting quietly sipping on the wine that remained in my glass. 

He raised a brow. “What is it?”

I could feel a proper blush redden my face. “I was just wondering if you were hungry...now that I’ve recovered a bit you could...um…”

I stopped in crippling embarrassment as Jungkook exploded into laughter next to me. Cautiously I looked over at my master only to find him smirking.

“My hunger can wait a few hours while you go to town with Jungkookie.”

“Ah! Yes of course!” I replied, completely mortified and fled the dining room.  
XxX

The first half of the carriage ride into town was spent in awkward silence as I was still rather embarrassed from the incident in the dining room and refused to look in Jungkook’s direction. It seemed that the young lord grew tired of this finally as he cleared his throat with obvious intention. I turned stiffly towards him and found the handsome boy smirking at me much like his brother had.

“You embarrass rather easily don’t you?”

I turned my gaze right back out the window.

“Now now.” He said nudging at my knee with the tip of his boot. “I’ll stop teasing you. It’s quite boring sitting in silence don’t you think? Tell me a story.”

I turned towards him once more and tilted my head slightly in thought. “What kind of story my lord?”

The young man’s large dark eyes sparkled. “Tell me how you came to meet Yoongi.”

XxX

The rest of the trip flew by rather quickly after I began telling the story of my master and I’s fateful meeting. Lord Jungkook certainly seemed amused and before I knew it we had arrived at our intended destination. I went to go open the carriage door but Jungkook frowned at me and so I just sat back and waited for Changmin to open the door himself and help me out. The wind was mercilessly cold and I wrapped the dark cloak the youngest lord had gifted to me before we’d left the house even tighter around myself.

We had stopped in front of a quaint little cobblestone shop with a wooden sign over the door that read “Dress Maker”. I couldn’t help but smile at the thought of having a wardrobe of my own and only barely managed to wait for my companions, allowing Changmin to open the door for Jungkook and I to pass through.

The shop itself was small but still cozy. The walls were painted a soft baby pink, the curtains that adorned the windows were a delicate ivory color and all the furnishings were of white polished wood.

Changmin laughed at my obvious awe as he closed the door behind him. “I’m sure you're anxious to be in some proper clothes Miss. Don’t you worry Ayeon is very good at her job. Ah! Here she comes now.”

Just as Changmin said a young woman a few years older than myself was making her way out from the back room. She was slender with a small delicate face and sharp eyes that reminded me of my master’s though her’s radiated serenity and warmth whiles my master’s radiated chaos and danger. The lady wore a long sleeved winter gown in a cool blue tone that complimented her complexion and soft brown hair. The young woman smiled as she approached and I was immediately enchanted by her loveliness and the maturity of her aura. I couldn’t help but smile foolishly as she took my hand.

“Oh dear. You poor thing. I know that men know nothing of women’s fashions but how could they allow you to run around in such antiquated garments?”

She glanced in my companions direction and her stare was accusing.

I saw Lord Jungkook frown. 

“She arrived late last night with my brother. We were not expecting her. Stop staring and remedy the situation.”

Baek Ayeon frowned right back at him but merely nodded and guided me towards the backroom.

The room was a bit smaller than the main one was, which was to be expected as it seemed to serve only to store swaddles of various fabrics and accessories as well as a place where one was measured and fitted into their clothing. Ayeon directed me to stand on a small round platform before a three paneled floor length mirror. She assisted me in removing the first few layers of my dress until I was left only in my drawers and chemise. 

“Hmm…” She murmured. “You don’t own a corset?”

I blushed. I was not raised in an especially wealthy household though we were never in danger of starving, my mother had wanted to hold on on purchasing one as they were rather expensive. The lady smiled kindly and patted my cheek with her delicate hand.

“No matter. I have a few rather lovely ones here that you may choose from. Now, what else do you need? I’ve been led to believe by Changmin that you are in need of everything? Is that correct?”

I nodded rather embarrassed. Ayeon smiled.

“Don’t be shy dear. I will get you all that you require. Now let’s see here…”

The young woman walked across the room placing a measuring string about her neck and running her hand over various colored fabrics.

“Well I have a few gowns in mind for you that I have already made here in the shop that should fit you well enough without any alterations. I also have some undergarments for you as well, a few cloaks and coats, as well as some low heeled slippers and winter boots. That should be enough to hold you over until I finish the rest of the dresses that will be added to your wardrobe for spring and summer as well as more formal attire if ever our young lords decide to hold a ball of some sort…”

I had been listening carefully feeling rather overwhelmed by the generosity of my master’s family but the word “ball” definitely got my attention.

“The young lords hold balls, Miss?”

“Hmm?” The girl didn’t take her eyes from the fabrics before her as she answered my question. “A few of the younger ones do. The older ones generally don’t attend though Lord Seokjin shows himself on occasion.”

“I see…” Perhaps because of the way my master was I had simply assumed the rest were as reclusive as he. How interesting. I decided to ask Jungkook if they would be hosting a ball this year as soon as I had the opportunity.

“So I’ll just take your measurements now my dear and you look over those swaddles over there and pick a few colors or patterns you like the best.”  
“Yes.” I replied and did as she bid me.

There were many fabrics which to choose from and they were all very pretty. In the end I chose a few pastels: pink, green,and blue, as well as a beautiful pale yellow and a few patterned designs for my more formal gowns. When Ayeon finally released me from the backroom I was dressed in new undergarments and corset all beneath a warm, long sleeved burgundy gown and fur lined chocolate brown cloak.

“Well,” Lord Jungkook said as he looked me over. “You clean up rather well.”

“Thank you my lord. I hope you weren’t too bored waiting for me?”

The young man smiled.

“Not all all I took the time to pick out a few things for myself.” 

He gestured towards Changmin who had to have a least a dozen different garments thrown over his arm.

“Let me just settle the debt with the dressmaker and we will be on our way.”

I nodded and browsed a bit through the items I hadn’t had the chance to see while Jungkook spoke to Ayeon. Everything in the shop was of obvious quality but there was one article of clothing in particular that caught my eyes among all the rest. Hanging amidst a rack of other fine coats was a beautiful black coat with shining silver buttons running straight down the middle. I took it off the rack carefully and ran a hand over the material. Despite myself I couldn’t help but think it would suit my master perfectly. I must have spent longer than I thought gazing at coat as what felt to me only a seconds later my companions and Miss Ayeon were at my side looking at the article I had picked out.

“Did you want to take that with you as well my dear?”

I opened my mouth as if to speak but I couldn’t find the words. I looked over at Jungkook and saw him watching me an unreadable expression on his lovely face. 

“You wish to buy that for Yoongi, am I right?”  
I blushed at being found out so quickly but still I nodded shamelessly intent on bringing this gift home to my master. Jungkook sighed and nodded at Ayeon that we would take it. I smiled brightly and despite my better judgement clung to his arm in thanks. Jungkook thankfully, didn’t seem to mind too much and merely patted the top of my head adding the coat to the more than five trunks of clothing we had managed to acquire between the two of us. 

While we waited for Changmin to load the carriage I couldn’t help but watch Ayeon bustle about her shop with a small smile on my face. After a moment though I felt Jungkook’s cool hand touch my own.

“Have you fallen in love with another Jamie?”

I blinked at the sudden question and the new intimacy of being called by my first name.

“I’m sorry?”

The man chuckled and gestured towards Miss Ayeon. “You cannot seem to stop staring. Honestly I was hoping you would fall for me. It would be nice having a pretty girl to write me love notes and sigh wistfully over thoughts of me.”

I blushed and hit his arm gently feeling emboldened by his pleasant treatment of me so far.

“I am not in love with anyone my lord. I merely find Miss Ayeon to be admirable. I wish that could learn some skill so useful as hers…”

Changmin announced the carriage was ready and Jungkook took me by the arm towards it as the manservant helped me in. We settled into our seats and Jungkook signaled to Changmin to move before turning to study me with his dark eyes.

“If you’d like to learn a new skill then do so. Just pick something and I will help you as best I can. And if I cannot I’m sure one of my brothers could. We have all lived very long lives and as such we have picked up an abnormal amount of talents between us. Merely think on what it is you would like to learn and let me know.”

My eyes widened at his offer and I nodded once again clinging to him in happiness. His rumble of laughter felt nice against my cheek.

XxX

When we arrived at the house I smiled at Changmin as he helped me down and made a beeline straight for the dining room. The ever thoughtful man had had the foresight to ask his wife to cook me supper and we had stopped on the way back at his home to pick up the parcel. I breezed through the doorway right to the seat where I had sat that morning and laid out the food in front of me. There was roasted chicken, boiled red potatoes, vegetables , and two thick slices of bread. And as though all of that wasn’t enough Changmin’s wife had also been kind enough to include two cream puffs. I tucked into my food with a ferociousness I hadn't known I possessed.

As I ate I saw Changmin pass by with one of my trunks on his back. He smiled at me and I couldn’t help but grin back. Though it was perhaps a bit foolish to feel so in a house full immortal demons I felt warm and content. 

After I had finished my food I took the basket which held my pastries and wandered around the halls in search of Jungkook. The young lord had abandoned me the moment we’d arrived at the house and though I wasn’t exactly sure if his kind could partake in mortal delicacies I wanted to at least offer him a cream puff in thanks for escorting me into town. Fortunately I came across him soon enough after a while of peeking into various rooms. He was sprawled handsomely atop a blood red settee staring up thoughtfully at the ceiling. I followed his line of vision and found that there was a gloriously beautiful mural painted there.

“Do you like it?” Jungkook questioned me without tearing his gaze away. “Jimin painted it.”

I tilted my head at the name. “Who is that my lord?”

Finally he turned to face me. “He is another of my brothers you will see him again soon no doubt. Did you want something of me Jamie?”

“Ah!” I said nervously presenting him with the wicker basket of pastries. “I’m not too certain as to whether your kind can eat human food…”

Jungkook chuckled. “We can, it’s just not necessary.”

“Oh.” I said deflating a bit. I had really wanted to express my thanks.

“There there now, don’t look so sad. As a token of your gratitude I will gladly eat one.”

I perked up immediately at that and sat next to him on the settee when he sat up and patted the space at his side.

“But you must feed it to me.”

I felt as though my cheeks had caught fire but there seemed to be a challenge in the young lord’s eyes and I had never been able to resist a challenge. And so with a trembling hand I picked up a pastry and held it to Jungkook’s red mouth. His eyes never left mine as he slowly bit into it and suddenly I couldn’t help but wonder what it might be like to feel his fangs bite into my flesh. I let out a shaky breath and found myself being pressed back into the settee. Jungkook’s dark eyes bore into mine and I felt as though I were being placed under some spell of sorts. His mouth slowly opened revealing his gleaming white teeth and he grew steadily closer. I felt the coolness of his skin hovering just above my own. And the word slipped out before I had even realized it myself.

“Master…”

So many things happened at once I was overwhelmed. I was suddenly on the floor and my master was holding his youngest brother by the neck.

“Jungkook learn some restraint. I’m certain I have made it very clear that this one is mine. Find your own pet to feed off.”

“Master…” I said not at all sure what was happening.

His dropped his brother back onto the settee and turned towards me. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me back to my bedroom.

XxX

Once inside the room my master sat me on my bed and glared down at me.

“Did I not tell you that you are only here to feed me?” 

“Y-yes you did but I’m not sure what came over me I couldn’t do anything-”

My master sighed. “Of course you couldn’t what can a mortal possibly do against one of my kind?”

 

I said nothing and he watched me for a long while before speaking once again.

“That color becomes you.”

I blushed fiercely and thanked him shyly. He smirked and drew me to my feet. I stood perfectly still as he began to undo the buttons of my gown. He tugged at the garment until it slipped off completely and pooled at my feet. I stood before him dressed only in my undergarments, petticoats, and corset. My master’s cool hands touched my shoulders and he steered me towards the floor length mirror next to the wardrobe. I watched his pale hands run over the corset and he hummed against my ear.

“Aren’t these things difficult to put on my yourself? How will you manage every morning?”

“I-I’m not sure master I hadn’t given it much thought honestly.”

“Well seeing as there is no other female in this house to assist you you may call on me if you need help.”

I felt warmth burst through my body and I merely nodded not trusting myself to speak. He loosened the strings of the corset and let it fall to the ground before pushing me back onto the bed and settling over me. He pulled down the top of my chemise until my breasts were completely exposed to him and kissed the space between them gently before abruptly turning his head and sinking his fangs into the place just above my heart. I could not help the moans that seemed to be ripped from my throat. I clutched at the fabric of his tunic and drew myself even deeper into his embrace. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to be consumed by him.


End file.
